The Three Slayers
by Arcadia Pendragon13
Summary: BuffyAngel crossover.Buffy heads to L.A after Sunnydale is destroyed.A new Slayer that had been called after Buffy died the second time goes to L.A.
1. Default Chapter

Buffy and the gang, along with other new Slayers sped down the road.  
  
"Uh, Buffy? Do you know where were going exactly?" Xander said.  
  
Xander was driving the bus they had gotten from Sunnydale.  
  
"Head to L.A. It's the best place right now," Buffy said from behind him.  
  
"Oh yeah, because we got to let Angel know Sunnydale is pretty much history," Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Where else do we have to go, Xander?" Buffy asked.  
  
Alyssa Border walked down the streets of Los Angeles. Where else do I have to go? She thought. Angel was the only guy she could think of. Alyssa had heard he ran a law firm now. First, he's just a vampire with a soul, and then he's the owner of Wolfram & Hart. She couldn't go to her fellow Slayer Buffy cuz she found out from Faith that Buffy didn't really like other Slayers on her turf. Vamps had been after Alyssa everywhere she had turned. She figured it had to do with the big battle going down in Sunnydale. The First had wanted to kill all Slayers, but that didn't happen. There were only three. Alyssa had been called after Buffy had died the second time.  
  
She wondered if they even thought about if a new Slayer had been called. Well, duh, as goes the saying, when a Slayer dies a new one is called, even if their only dead for a month. But Amanda wasn't here to complain about how nobody set out to find her. She was here to help the only guy vampire with a soul keep back the vamps and demons. In other words, slay em.  
  
Angel was getting really tired of Spike. Now that he didn't keep disappearing and reappearing, Spike could hang around all day long. And that's exactly what he was doing now. Angel was trying to fight a demon that had been killing people left and right all weekend and all Spike wanted to do was talk about how much he had hate Angel back when they had killed side by side.  
  
"Spike, I'm kind of busy here," Angel said.  
  
"I don't bloody care!" Spike said.  
  
Angel punched the demon four times. Then the demon kicked him in the hand where the stake was and sent it flying out of his hand. It went over by Spike. Spike glanced at it and shrugged.  
  
"I could use a little help here. You're flesh now so you can pick up the stake!" Angel said, throwing some punches at the demon.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Spike said.  
  
He picked up the stake and threw it right at the demons head. It went in deep. The demon fell over, dead.  
  
"How the hell could you just throw the stake at its head and its dead when I'm standing here kicking the crap out of it?" Angel asked.  
  
"Maybe it's time to admit I'm better than you."  
  
"Not in a million years."  
  
"Well, how old are you?"  
  
"Not the point Spike. Can't you just go bug Wesley or something? I'm sure he'd love it if you'd go do some research for him," Angel said, throwing his hands up.  
  
"He's got other people to do that. But I'm getting tired of watching you slay demons and vampires all night," Spike said, walking away.  
  
"I swear, one day I'm gonna kill him. Just stick a stake right in his heart," Angel murmured to himself, and got in his car. 


	2. Meeting the vampire who stalks

Gunn was walking down the halls of Wolfram & Hart. He was heading to Fred's department where she usually was.  
  
"Hey, girl, what's up?" Gunn said, walking in.  
  
Everyone looked up at him.  
  
"Hey, can't a dog talk to someone without everyone listening?" Gunn asked.  
  
Fred laughed. "Hi, Charles. Is there something I can do for you?" Fred asked.  
  
"No. I just wanted to talk is all. We hardly ever get to talk anymore, y'know."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Fred, are we still on for tonight?" Wesley asked, popping in.  
  
"Sure. I can't wait," Fred said.  
  
"What's going on tonight?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Wesley is taking me out for dinner. He says I never have time for a decent meal anymore," Fred said.  
  
Gunn looked hurt. He tried to hide it from her and it only worked because someone came up to Fred just then. Gunn sneaked out and left her to work . . . and Wesley.  
  
"Charles, why did-," Fred began, turning around and seeing that Gunn wasn't there anymore.  
  
Wesley couldn't believe he was taking Fred out tonight. It wasn't a date, but Wesley couldn't wait. He had seen Gunn's look and Wesley kind of liked it. He didn't mean to cause him hurt, but Wesley liked Fred. But whatever Fred and Gunn had had before was gone now, only Gunn seemed like he was still trying to hold onto it.  
  
Angel was in his office just sitting. Just then Harmony came in.  
  
"Your client is here!" she said.  
  
"Thanks, but I didn't know I had a client coming in.  
  
"Neither did I, but they really want to see you," she said, leaving.  
  
A man and woman came in, looking around, and scared.  
  
"Can I help you?" Angel asked.  
  
"We heard Angel Investigations had moved here, but I didn't believe it. You're Angel right?" the man asked.  
  
"That's me. I know it's a change, but the offer was made, and we took it. What are your names?"  
  
"My name is Bill. This is my wife, Kelly," Bill said.  
  
"And what exactly is your problem?" Angel asked.  
  
"Someone's been following us. We're not sure who, but we thought you could handle something like this," Kelly responded.  
  
"Do you have any idea who it might be?"  
  
"We don't know. But I looked back one time and I got a glint of a sharp tooth. Maybe it was just smiling or something," Bill said.  
  
"Give me your address and the place's you normally go. I'll take care of it."  
  
They wrote them down and got ready to leave. Just when they were walking out the door Angel called to them.  
  
"If you hear anything like a fight behind you, don't look back, just walk as fast as you can and lock your doors."  
  
They nodded and headed out.  
  
Alyssa walked a cemetery. Maybe she would run into Angel here. Just then a vamp charged out at her. It tried to punch her but she blocked it and then threw him down like she had learned when she had done karate. He got back up and headed for her. He was ugly. He got out a sword with jewels on it and swung. She leaped up and over the vamp. She kicked him in the back of his head and he stumbled forward. She grabbed him up and got ready to get some information out of him. Only he punched her in the stomach and she flew back, against a headstone. She got right back up. A little pain didn't hurt Alyssa Border; after all, she had dealt with worse.  
  
"Is that all you got?" she asked.  
  
Just then a black man jumped out of the bushes. He tackled the vamp and they went forward. He got the vamp up and started punching him a couple of times.  
  
"Get out of here!" he yelled.  
  
"I don't think you know who I am! I'm something way more powerful than this guy, he's just strong," Alyssa said, kicking the vampire in the back.  
  
He shot up and kicked her in the jaw, sent her flying. She hit a tree. The vampire got his sword and got ready to plunge it right into her stomach. If the man hadn't got right in front of it, saving her life. Only, it didn't go through him, he had dodged to the left and caught it with his hand. It didn't slice through, but left a big, wide cut. But then he took it away form his hands and tried wrestling it from the vampire. It went down and went through Alyssa's pant leg, slicing her leg deep, a little deeper than the man's cut. The vampire ran off.  
  
"Come back, you coward!" the man yelled.  
  
Alyssa grimaced in pain. It hurt a lot.  
  
"Let me help you," the man said.  
  
"I don't need anyone to help me," Alyssa said to him.  
  
"I think you do, cuz you got a good cut in your leg," he said, helping her up.  
  
"You have a pretty one yourself," she said.  
  
"The name's Gunn. What's yours?" Gunn said.  
  
"Alyssa Border. I'm a Slayer," Amanda said.  
  
"A Slayer huh? You still need help though."  
  
She let him help her across the cemetery. Whoever he was, he was tough and really nice to put his life in danger to save hers. 


	3. Memories

Buffy and the gang had stopped at a unimart to do their things. Buffy stood outside, just looking into the night. Soon she would see Angel. Buffy wondered what Spike would say about that if he was here. He'd probably say bloody hell or start calling Angel all these names or something. Buffy smiled. Just then she saw a guy and a girl go behind a restaurant across the street. He was wearing really outdated clothes, which made Buffy think, you know, vampire. She ran across the street after them. She hadn't had any action in a while, so now was the time. She saw the vamp and the girl. The girl threw him down because he had tried to bite her. She was scared, but she was a Slayer, just like every other girl in the world.  
  
"Here, try this. You'll find you and the stake go way back," Buffy said, taking out a stake from her pocket and throwing it to her.  
  
She caught it and put it right into his chest. He exploded in a cloud of dust.  
  
"I don't know how I just knew to do that," the girl said.  
  
"What's your name?" Buffy asked.  
  
"My name's Trinity," Trinity said.  
  
"I'm Buffy. Do you live around here?"  
  
"Yeah, just a few blocks away."  
  
Buffy nodded and left. She would definitely be alright. Buffy was going to see if she wanted to tag along to Angel's, but she had a family to go to. Speaking of which, it was time to go see her friends, and talk to her sister. Dawn was tough. She had always been. Xander was still a little upset about Anya, but he was doing well, because he knew she had died fighting on the good side.  
  
Faith was in the unimart, looking around.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Wood asked from her side.  
  
"No thanks," Faith replied.  
  
He walked over to the slushy thing and got one. He took it to the counter and paid for it. He was doing a lot better with his injury, but it was still there. He handed the slushy to Faith.  
  
"This for me?" she asked.  
  
"It sure is," he replied.  
  
"Can you read my mind or something?" Faith asked, taking a sip of the slushy.  
  
"No, I just know you."  
  
"Do you? Cuz there's a lot about me you don't know."  
  
"I could learn if you'd give me the chance."  
  
"Okay, I guess I could do that. How about when we get to Angel's."  
  
He nodded and they went back to the bus. The girls were still in the bathroom. Faith wondered where B was.  
  
"Hey, Dawn. What's up?" Buffy asked her sister, who was still sitting on the bus, alone.  
  
"Nothing. Just needed to think is all," Dawn replied.  
  
"You hungry?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nope. How's Xander?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Good. You've seen him more than I have though."  
  
"Planning on seeing Angel?"  
  
"Hoping to avoid it. But I know I can't."  
  
"Everyone's coming back now," Dawn said, ending the conversation.  
  
Buffy nodded and headed to the front. Faith came up first.  
  
"Hey, B," she said.  
  
"Hey. Where's Xander?" Buffy asked, noticing he was not there.  
  
"Back in the store I guess," Faith said.  
  
Buffy ran back to the store. She found him looking at a bag of chips.  
  
"Anya used to love these things. I never cared for them whole lot, but I'm finding I like them now," Xander said.  
  
"Come on; let's get you back to the bus. I'll drive for you. Or maybe Giles can drive," Buffy said.  
  
"Giles might drive too slowly. I don't know, it could work," Xander said.  
  
Buffy laughed and the two best friends headed back to the bus. Back to Willow, Giles, Dawn, Kennedy, Wood, Faith and all the others.  
  
"I'm finding it hard to go back to that bus," Xander said.  
  
"I know. It feels like its . . . evil or something," Buffy joked.  
  
Xander smiled and remembered the old days. Buffy cutting school because of some demonic threat. Him chasing after her into the graveyard. Then he'd found out she was a Slayer. Jess had been killed that day. Xander wondered what he'd say if he was still here right now. Rest in peace buddy. And say hi to my wife, Xander thought. Might as well call her that, they had almost gotten married. It was time to move on though. Or hang onto all those memories he had of just three good friends. Buffy, Willow, and Xander. There had been Giles too. That's how it al started, with those three people. 


	4. A Date

"So where are we going anyways?" Alyssa asked Gunn.  
  
"To my place. You can stay there. Only, it's not really my place. I have a place there, but other people are there too," Gunn said, confusing himself.  
  
"So . . . you have roommates?" she asked.  
  
"Kind of. You'll see before long," he said.  
  
"Listen, I appreciate everything you're doing for me, but I can handle my own," Alyssa said, pulling apart from him and standing there.  
  
"Fine, you do that," he said, walking away.  
  
She tried walking the other way, but only got so far. Then another vampire that didn't look at all like the other one jumped out and tackled her. It had a steel bar in its hand.  
  
"Great," Alyssa breathed.  
  
It hit her with it in the head and everything went black.  
  
Spike was sitting in Fred's little department, just bloody bored. Just then Fred came in, not in the white lab coat thingy she usually wore here, but in a beautiful dress.  
  
"Okay, I want everyone to take the night off. Oh, and don't do anything evil," Fred said, walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Spike asked her, jumping down and following her.  
  
"That's not your business," Fred responded.  
  
"That hurt me. I thought you were the girl who felt sorry for me," Spike said, joking.  
  
"Wesley's taking me out to dinner," Fred said.  
  
"A date with Wesley?"  
  
"It's not a date. He just . . . says I don't eat a decent meal anymore."  
  
"In other words, he wants to take you on a date."  
  
Fred just stared at him. Was it a date?  
  
Wesley was talking to Angel in Angel's office.  
  
"Do you think it's just a human or something like a vampire?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll check it out anyways. If it's human, I'll go softer on them," Angel said.  
  
"Do you need backup?" Wesley asked.  
  
"No, you just take Fred out," Angel said, getting up and heading out.  
  
"Yes, I can do that."  
  
"Harmony, when's my next appointment before nightfall?" Angel asked Harmony.  
  
"In about ten minute's boss," she replied.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan. After I see this person, I go out with the list these people gave me and follow them until I see the person who's following them," Angel said to Wesley.  
  
Wesley nodded and went off. Angel went back into his office to wait for his next appointment. 


	5. Stop,Then Go

Buffy and the gang were very close to Angel's place. They were turning down the street when Buffy stopped.  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing?" Giles asked her.  
  
"I don't know," Buffy replied.  
  
"Angel has to know about this Buffy. You know that," Willow said.  
  
"You're right. He needs to know what just went down. And he needs to know who's still here," Buffy said, going forward again.  
  
They pulled out in front of the hotel and got out. The whole lot of them. Buffy was first, she opened the door and went inside.  
  
"Why's it so dark in here," Kennedy asked.  
  
"Well, he's a vampire so I think he likes it dark," someone said, but Buffy wasn't listening.  
  
She didn't feel his very familiar presence. She didn't see Cordy or anyone else.  
  
"Buffy, I don't think anyone's here," Willow said.  
  
Buffy frowned. Where was he?  
  
"You're looking for Angel right?" a voice said behind Buffy.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked the woman.  
  
"I'm dead. But my name is Lila. You must be Buffy," the dead Lila said.  
  
"Where's Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"At Wolfram & Hart. You'll see when you get there," Lila disappeared.  
  
"To Wolfram & Hart it is," Buffy whispered.  
  
"You don't think this is a trap?" Robin Wood asked.  
  
"Why? We didn't do anything to them," Buffy said, heading out. Robin shrugged.  
  
Gunn heard the fighting and ran back. He saw a vampire leaning over Alyssa. He ran to the vamp and slipped the stake into his heart. Gunn picked her up and started taking her to Wolfram & Hart. She never saw the sign that said Wolfram & Hart so she didn't know where she was. But Gunn didn't know she was looking. The lights were out in the building save a few. He took her into a spare room that was empty. Though how anything in this place could be empty was beyond him. He set her down on a couch that just happened to be there, and left. He closed the door.  
  
Of course Angel would still be up. Gunn went to his place and knocked.  
  
"Come in!" Angel yelled.  
  
Gunn went in. "Hey man."  
  
"Gunn, what's up?" Angel asked.  
  
"Ran into a girl. I think you want to hear this, but she might want to tell you," Gunn said.  
  
"Is she here now?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah. She was knocked out by a vamp. She's alive, not a bite on her. Or even really a scratch except for a few bruises. It must've hurt when the one slammed her into the tree."  
  
"And she lived through that? What's her name?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm gonna let her tell you that. I've heard of this girl around town Angel. She's something different."  
  
"I'll talk to her in the morning. Goodnight."  
  
Gunn said goodnight and left. He headed towards the lab Fred was usually in. The lights weren't off and only one or two people were there. He went to her office up the stairs. She wasn't in there. He looked out the window.  
  
"You thinking you screwed up?" Spike said form behind him.  
  
Gunn was used to it. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Just to talk. Nobody ever wants to talk anymore to the dead vampire who is kind of like a ghost but I can pick some stuff up," Spike said.  
  
"I don't think I screwed up," Gunn said.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that mate."  
  
"I'm going to sleep," Gunn said, going out the door.  
  
"I thought Wolfram & Hart was all about fun. I don't see any bloody fun around here," Spike said.  
  
He left and passed a room with the door shut. He opened it to see a girl lying on the single couch in the room. He went over to her and pulled her hair out of her face to se if he knew her. He did.  
  
"Alyssa?" Spike asked.  
  
She groaned and rolled over.  
  
"No way! What are you doing here?" Spike asked.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"You don't remember me? Spike! The guy who almost killed you except for the bloody chip in my head. When it was malfunctioning?"  
  
"Spike?" she said with a confused look on her face," Aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
  
"I came back to life, and now I'm a ghost." ' She nodded and got up.  
  
"I think you might want to get some sleep. I heard you got knocked out. I have my ways of listening to people's conversations."  
  
He left and she stared after him. Then went back to sleep. 


	6. The lackey

Buffy had switched the wheel with Xander before they got to Wolfram & Hart. When Xander pulled in front of a big, big building with a sign that said Wolfram & Hart, Buffy's mouth hung open.  
  
"Angel moved here?" Willow asked.  
  
"Are you guys getting the feeling this is a trap? Didn't you say this place was Angel's worst enemy or something Buffy?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah, but the only way we're gonna know if this is a trap is if we go in there," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, that could be dangerous. If it is a trap they must've med you here for a good reason," Giles said.  
  
"Then let's go find out what that would be. Faith, come with me," Buffy said.  
  
"Right with you B," Faith said.  
  
"Giles, Willow and Xander, you lead a couple of girls in after you. But come in like a minute or two after Faith and I," Buffy continued.  
  
"Buffy, be careful. There are people in here that can help you. Don't be afraid to ask," Xander said.  
  
Buffy nodded, and she and Faith were off. All Buffy knew was that there was gonna be a lot of old memories flying around what with Buffy, Faith, and Angel all being in the same place. That was definitely going to be a problem.  
  
Last Night  
  
Angel stayed in his car and waited for Kelly and her husband to leave their house. They had told him they were going out tonight. Angel didn't even know if this stalker was a vampire or demon, or just human. If it was human it would be a lot easier to make it stop stalking them. But for some reason it didn't seem like a human. They came out of their house, not looking at him. Angel started his car, waited for them to pull out, the drove after them. When he followed their car into a parking lot that led to a restaurant, Angel heard with his acute hearing someone scream in a nearby alley.  
  
Angel got out; put his thumb up on his left hand. Then Gunn, Wesley, and Spike got out of a car nearby. They had followed Angel, just in case he needed help. Which he did now. Those three would watch the two Angel was trying to protect who had by now gotten out of their car and stood by the entrance. Wesley walked up to them.  
  
"Hello, my name is Wesley. My friends and I are going to protect you while Angel saves someone," Wes said.  
  
They nodded and went inside.  
  
Angel saw a vampire leaned over a woman in the alley.  
  
"Hey you, I think you better leave the lady alone," Angel called.  
  
"Sorry, I don't take orders from you," the vamp snarled, looking at Angel.  
  
"Oh yeah and who do you take orders from?" Angel asked, suddenly right there with the vamp against the wall.  
  
"The Stalker. But he could use you, vampire," the vamp said. 


End file.
